


love is strange (and happy birthday takanobu)

by shuukei



Series: aofuta week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/shuukei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takanobu falls in love with him right as they begin high school - when he realizes part of the reason that Kenji is loud and boisterous is to make his tall, intimidating, white haired best friend at least a little more approachable.</p><p>(aofuta week, day 2 - falling in love/school life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is strange (and happy birthday takanobu)

**Author's Note:**

> i love aofuta so much and listen it's still aone's birthday for ten minutes

Takanobu falls in love with him right as they begin high school - when he realizes part of the reason that Kenji is loud and boisterous is to make his tall, intimidating, white haired best friend at least a little more approachable. It’s a sudden realization - when people actually approach them (at least a little bit) at the start of high school, rather than avoid him completely.

He realizes this as he watches Kenji work on a particularly difficult math problem, tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth as he squinted at the paper, before scribbling out what he wrote and trying it again.

His own paper sits finished, mostly because he didn’t get sidetracked like Kenji did, and he silently moves his hand to help point out the other’s mistake when he practically throws his pencil in frustration. Kenji’s eyes follow the pointing until he blinks, and lets out a groan, before getting back to work. A few minutes later, he leans back and huffs, hanging his head off the back of his chair.

“Augh, I can’t take this!“ He whines, huffing as he throws his hands into the air. “Aone, your birthday is _tomorrow_. How can you stand doing work like this?!“

Takanobu just shrugs a little, redirecting his eyes onto his phone to check the time. It’s a little past eight, and he figures he should start heading home before his mother starts worrying - so he starts packing up. Kenji pouts, but he stands up to start organizing his own things so that when he gets back, he doesn’t have to worry about it.

Kenji walks him home, chattering to him aimlessly as they go, his voice much quieter than it usually is at school. He thinks it’s odd that Kenji finds the need to constantly fix his voice’s volume depending on where they are, but he isn’t one to judge.

Tomorrow is his birthday - he wonders if anyone will remember.

Kenji wakes up knowing exactly what day it is - it’s circled in red on his calendar, notified on his phone, and it’s just plain memory at this point. It’s Aone’s birthday - simple as that. After being best friends for such a long time, it’s kind of a given.

He gets up - gets ready for the day and tugs on his school uniform. He makes sure to pack his gift, a small box about the size of a pencil case, wrapped in gift wrapping with bear decorations. His mom stops him at the door with a small bag - a quick glance inside confirms that it’s kuri kinton, and he flashes a bright grin down at his mother.

“Thanks mom!” he calls as he closes the door behind him, hurrying towards where he was going to meet Aone before they walked together to the train station.

When they meet up, he tugs out a confetti popper and pulls it right over their heads! Kenji grins when Aone blinks at him owlishly, before he holds out the small pink bag.

“My mom made you some kuri kinton - she says happy birthday! And hold on, hold on ...” he calls, practically shoving it into his friend’s hands, before he pulls out the wrapped box from inside his backpack.

He holds it out to Aone, a shine in his eyes. “Here! A gift from me to you.” He’s beaming as he says that, and he watches Aone nervously take it, silently unwrapping it in front of them.

Aone’s face floods with surprise at the corner of a new cell phone - a large samsung, and Kenji feels his heart warm at the sight. He knows that Aone has always had trouble with phones because of his large fingers and hands - knew it especially well when he offered the taller a try at Cytus, and he politely declined because his fingers were too big. He knew it always bothered him - and that hearing about larger phones made him happy, but he could never ask for it.

So, upon slaving at a job for a few weeks,  he managed to get enough money for a much larger phone.

“Kenji -” he starts, looking up immediately. There’s an expression on his face that shows that he wants to give it back, but Kenji gently pushes it towards him.

“You’re my best friend,” he explains lightly, a smile on his face. “And you do way too much for me. Let me do this one thing for you.”

Aone’s eyes water, and Kenji lets out a laugh, and he lightly pushes him in the shoulder. “C’mon. We’re going to be late for school. We can eat the kuri kinton at lunch!”

He starts tugging Aone along - and because the other can’t see him, a fond smile rests on his face all the way to school.

 **(** Kenji falls in love with Aone the day they meet - when he looks into the other’s eyes and sees a thousand words, a million wishes and dreams and sentences - and realizes that maybe, he’s the only one that really sees them. **)**

 


End file.
